Tales
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Bryan, Robert and their relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Each chapter is going to be a collection of short stories, all featuring Bryan and Robert as the main pairing. They'll vary from AU, to cannon and everything else. I'll tag each story for anything that might offend. With luck it'll get updated once a week, probably on Sunday.  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys.  
**

**Cannoli**

Robert watches as Bryan sets the box on his desk. "You know you only bring me cannoli when you've done something you don't think I'll approve of."

Smirking Bryan settles in the chair across from his lover. "I see no reason to break tradition."

Shaking his head Robert opens the box and removes one of the pastries. It's drizzled with chocolate and the whipped cream is a perfect spiral. He offers the box, knowing Bryan will refuse. His lover isn't much for sweets. "Who did you piss off this time?

"One of the investors from Italy. He doesn't own much so I'm not worried."

With a nod Robert licks chocolate off his thumb. "I know who you're talking about and the thought of him not being involved doesn't bother me at all." Robert takes a bite of the cannoli and just barely avoids making an embarrassing sound.

Bryan leans back in his chair. "I should bring those home more often."

Finger pointing at his lover Robert shakes his head. "You will not. I don't need that many cannoli."

Smirk widening Bryan winks at him. "Guess I'll just have to see if I can get you to make that sound when cannoli isn't involved."

"You will not."

Bryan's smirk turns into a leer. "I will. And you know I can do it.

**Onion**

"I smell onion."

Smiling Bryan sheds his jacket and crosses the sitting room to where his lover is sitting in the chair near the fire. He takes one of Robert's hands and sets the bag in the older man's hand. "I remembered it was onion bread today."

Robert smiles as he opens the bag. The bread is still warm against his fingers and he takes it out. He breaks it in half, the smell becoming more pungent and it sends a pang of nostalgia through him. He can still see the bread in his mind, the onion on the top but now all he has is smell and the memory. "Do you want some?"

"Sure."

Bryan's fingers brush over his as he takes the bread and it sends a spiral of heat through him. He'll never be able to explain to Bryan how much it means to him, that he remembers these little things.

Fingers touch his cheek and he fights the urge to jerk away.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The words are followed by a kiss and Robert drops the onion bread, reaching for his lover's shirt.

Bryan is his all now and he loves him, and that he remembers how much he enjoys the onion bread from a bakery he'll never see again. He leans into his lover, arm sliding around broad shoulders.

**Mimp **

Boots on the corner of the desk Bryan leans back in his chair and watches his lover pace.

"That woman would drive a saint crazy. Not only does she know nothing, she speaks with the mimp. It makes her look unpleasant."

Bryan doesn't speak. He knows there are times Robert wants to talk without input and he has no problem with it. His lover has returned the favour many times.

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose and stops by the desk, free hand resting on Bryan's leg.

"She looks like she sucks on lemons." Bryan smirks at the startled look on Robert's face. "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

A smile tugs at the corners of Robert's mouth. "Yes, I do, but I was trying to be polite."

Smirking Bryan stretches. "Luckily, I don't have that problem. I can be as nasty as I want."

Robert sits on the desk next to his lover's feet. "Something I've come to value. It makes it so much easier to deal with my compatriots, remembering what you've said about them."

Bryan touches Robert's knee. "Just try not to laugh the next time you have to listen to her prissy voice. Or think about lemons. I doubt she'd appreciate you laughing."

"Probably not."

**Nosferatu**

"You knew it was going to come to this hunter."

Robert nods but doesn't otherwise move as the Nosferatu moves closer. His family has been hunting this particular one for generations and he's finally caught him but he has no idea how it's going to end.

Bryan moves in closer. "I know the Jurgens have been obsessed with me, but yours is something else, isn't it Robert." He touches Robert's cheek. "I won't judge you."

Robert shifts his stance. "It is not. I live to destroy your kind."

Bryan laughs, the low sound rolling through the room. "Deny it all you want, but I can taste it on your, feel your pulse calling to me."

Shaking off his stupor Robert twists, ducking away from Bryan, hand going to the knife at his side. "No."

Bryan smirks and steps back. "Deny it all you want Jurgen, but we both know it's true. I'll be back Robert, when you can finally admit what you want."

Robert leans back against the wall as the Nosferatu fades away. He has to stay strong. He won't give in, not when his family has worked so hard to try and end Bryan.

**Finale**

Robert shrugs his coat on and begins doing up the buttons. "That finale was lackluster. I expected better after the rest of the concert."

Tugging at the knot of his tie Bryan picks his coat up form the back of the chair. "Even I could tell and I haven't made a study of music like you."

Hand resting on the small of his lover's back Bryan pushes Robert towards the balcony entrance. "Going to write a letter to the director?"

Moving the curtain aside Robert waits for his lover to join him. "I'd be offended by your tone of voice if I didn't know you better."

Bryan crowds close to the older man as they join the throng of people. "I keep trying to work on that."

"Yes, I am going to write the director. An outstanding concert deserves a better finale."

Snow is falling and Bryan edges closer as they start towards the car. "You weren't the only one who was unsatisfied. The people in the box next to us were less than thrilled."

Robert tucks his hands into the pockets of his coat. "She is a phenomenal cellist. She had every reason to dislike it."

Smiling Bryan touches the back of Robert's neck. I'll get the good stationary out when we get home."

**Paramour**

"I see you finally brought your paramour out so everyone can gawk."

Robert tightens his fingers around the stem of his champagne flute as he turns. "Jana, pleasant as always."

The woman sneers. "You shouldn't be surprised Robert. No one is going to treat you like they used to, now that we all know you sleep with a man."

"Actually Jana, everyone has been surprisingly welcoming. You seem to be the one whose homophobia is running rampant."

Smirking as the woman jumps Bryan moves around her to stand with his lover. "You should close your mouth. It isn't a very attractive look."

Jana snaps her mouth shut and glares at Bryan. "Flaunting your lifestyle. It's disgusting."

Bryan's smirk takes on a dark edge. "You have no idea what disgusting is. And I take offense at being called a paramour. You're the only one who finds our relationship scandalous."

Robert rolls his eyes and smiles. "Bryan, stop teasing the wildlife. It isn't polite to make fun of those who don't have the mental capacity to defend themselves."

Bryan touches his lover's shoulder. "You take all the fun out of it. And if you missed it, he called you stupid."

Jana's mouth opens and closes and she doesn't manage to say anything before the two men disappear in the crowd.

**Struggle**

Robert twists his wrists against the ropes binding him.

"No matter how much you struggle your bonds aren't going to loosen. I know what I'm doing."

Leaning back against the wall Robert stops trying to get free. He has no reason to doubt Bryan's words. The other man is leaning against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest, legs crossed at the ankle, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"How much are they paying you?"

Bryan shifts. "Enough to make it worthwhile."

Flexing his fingers Robert straightens his shoulders. "I'll pay you more. And give you a permanent job."

"I expected more negotiation." Bryan pushes off the wall and moves to crouch in front of Robert. "You must be desperate."

Robert squarely meets pale eyes. "Hardly. I wasn't scared of you then and am not now. I just know what I want, and how to get it."

Smirking Bryan removes a knife from his boot and gestures for the other man to move. "That you do Jurgen." He easily cuts through the rope binding Robert's hands. "We need to go before they come to pick you up."

Robert gets to his feet. "The first thing you have to do is get me out and then we'll negotiate the terms of your contract."

Bryan steps closer. "I have some I want to add."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Plateau**

The view off the plateau is stunning and Robert turns to look at Bryan. "This place will suffice."

Nodding Bryan removes the rucksack from his shoulder and begins removing its contents. A small knife, flint and tinder, a bundle of incense and a vial, dusky purple in colour.

Scooping a hollow in the dirt Bryan gathers some dried twigs and puts them in the hollow. He lights the twigs and once the flame is well established drops the incense on.

As the sharp smell fills the air Bryan stands.

Robert watches the younger man. "You can still back down. This life isn't for everyone."

Bryan rolls his shoulders. "I said I would. I don't give in that easily."

Reaching out Robert touches Bryan's cheek. "Which is exactly why I asked you. Being a guardian requires a special person." He steps back. "Drink the vial."

Bryan picks it up and drains the entire thing, face twisting in disgust.

Robert takes up the knife and cuts open the fleshy part of his thumb. He does the same to Bryan and squeezes Bryan's thumb, blood dropping to the fire. He does the same to his own thumb and then touches the wound to Bryan's forehead.

A wind sweeps across the plateau and two falcons rise into the air.

**Dweller**

Bryan taps his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "There's something in the cave."

Robert dismounts and moves to join his lover, looking at the darkness. "Is it worth it to try and oust the dweller?"

Glancing up at the seething dark clouds and flashes of lightning Bryan slants a look at the older man. "Only if you don't mind hanging out in the storm that's about to drop on us."

"I suppose we should do it." Robert withdraws a crystal from his pouch. He tosses it into the mouth and it flares to life, throwing light into the cave.

Moving to ground tie their horses Bryan casts a look at the cave. "Deeper than I thought."

Robert rolls a diamond between his fingers. "Hopefully, whatever we're about to displace won't fight. I'm not sure I have enough spells ready."

Bryan steps behind his lover, one hand resting on a brocade clad shoulder. "Unprepared? How unlike you."

With a smile Robert rolls his eyes. "Despite popular belief, I am only human."

"Don't let the unwashed masses hear that or we'll have a riot on our hands." Bryan draws his sword. "Shall we?"

Robert withdraws another diamond. "I'd feel bad about removing the dweller if not for the fact I don't want to spend the night in a downpour."

Bryan nods. "It'll just have to understand."

**Cycloid**

Removing his gloves Robert tucks them into the pocket of his coat. "I swear that man has a cycloid personality."

Bryan leans back against the wall as he watches Robert shed his overcoat. "You mean the fact he couldn't say enough nice things about you yesterday and today he would have put a knife in your back if he'd been given the chance?"

With a faint smile Robert hangs his coat on the rack. "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"You didn't hire me to be polite. And that would explain the vitriol from today." Bryan settles on the couch against the wall. "He bears watching."

Robert crosses to his desk and sits down, leaning back in the plush chair. "He's never been happy with me since I changed the direction of the company after my father's death. He would love for me to trip up."

Head against the back of the couch Bryan stares at the ceiling. "That and the cycloid mood swings worry me."

Withdrawing a folder Robert sighs. "As always, I defer to your wisdom in such matters."

"It's the reason you're still alive. You don't go anywhere without me, and don't think I won't restrain you if need be."

Robert smiles. "You know how to sweet talk a guy."

Bryan smirks and winks. "I have many skills."

**Revulsion**

Robert draws back in revulsion. "What?"

Shedding his alternate form Bryan wipes the blood from his face. "Robert, I was going to tell you."

"When? After you killed someone else?" Robert twists away from his lover's reaching hand.

With a growl Bryan rakes a hand through his hair, blood staining the pale strands. "And how was I fucking supposed to explain that I can turn into a fucking clouded leopard. That if I ever disappeared it was because some fucking were-hunter had turned me into a rug." He gestures to the mangled body in the grass. "Which he was. I killed him in self-defense."

Robert rubs a hand down his thigh. "How long?"

Bryan takes a step forward but stops when he notices the way his lover is trying to keep from flinching away. "Forever. It runs in my family. Nothing has changed."

Robert looks at the body. "How can you say that?"

Hand clenching Bryan frowns. "Is it really a surprise, that I'm capable of such violence? You've seen what I do."

Straightening his shoulders Robert sighs. "I know. I can't guarantee I can overlook this Bryan, my feelings for you aside."

"As long as you don't avoid me. I'm not asking for intimacy, but don't pull away. Your revulsion makes the leopard nervous." Bryan reaches out but aborts the movement. "It would never hurt you."

**Flamboyant**

Bryan takes a drink of his scotch and glares at his lover. "It isn't nearly as funny as you think."

Robert laughs. "Yes, it was. The look on your face when you realized she was flirting with you."

"I thought it was obvious I'm gay and here with my lover."

Robert takes Bryan's scotch and sips before handing it back. "Perhaps if you were more flamboyant you wouldn't find yourself accosted by women seeking your company."

Bryan smirks. "Stereotyping is wrong. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

With a smile Robert steps into his lover. "She taught me many things. Mostly though, how to get amusement from my partner."

"Cruel, cruel man." Bryan rests his hand on the small of Robert's back. "Can you imagine me flamboyant?"

Robert frowns. "That is a terrifying thought. I much prefer you the way you are."

Bryan kisses his lover. "I had a feeling surly bastard would be the thing to get you."

"I need another drink. I'll be back in a moment." Robert pulls away.

Bryan leans back against the wall. "Don't be gone too long or I might turn flamboyant."

Robert rolls his eyes. "You aren't as funny as you think you are."

**Coronet**

Bryan looks up from his book as the door to their room opens. "Don't you look dashing."

Robert closes the door and unbuttons his tux jacket before shrugging it off. "I'm glad this is so rarely required."

Setting his book on the small table next to the chair Bryan watches his lover. "Are you planning on wearing that all night?"

"Wha-oh." Robert removes the silver coronet and holds it between his hands. "I'd forgotten I was wearing it."

With a grin Bryan stands and crosses to his lover. "How did you manage that?"

Robert tips his head back for Bryan's kiss. "You get used to the weight and when everyone else is wearing one you forget it." Rolling his shoulders Robert moves away and sets the silver coronet in the dark oak box on the dresser. "I despise these functions. So many pompous asses."

Huffing out a laugh Bryan moves to stand behind Robert, hands resting on his shoulders. "Less pompous asses if I could attend."

Robert leans back into his lover. "I could use the company but unfortunately they are rather strict about only the oldest of families attending. And I fear they wouldn't know what to do with you."

Bryan smirks. "It might be enough to break you out of their hidebound ways."

**Elevate**

Leaning in the doorway of the studio Robert watches as his lover warms up. He's watched Bryan do this more times than he can count and he never gets tired of watching the play of muscle under clothing.

"Planning on being creepy all day?" Bryan bends and touches his toes before stretching to his full height.

With a smile Robert enters the room. Bryan's prickly attitude makes more enemies than friends but no one can deny that he is one of the preeminent ballet dancers in the world. "I thought I might watch you warm up. We haven't had much time lately."

Bryan smirks and goes on pointe, holding it briefly before turning. "I have tomorrow off."

Robert watches his lover elevate a few more times before jumping, the move light and easy. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Steak." Bryan spins and stretches before padding against the hardwood floor to stand before his lover. He dips his head to kiss Robert. "I'll actually be home in time for dinner tonight. We only have a light rehearsal."

Fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Bryan's neck Robert smiles against his lips. "I'll have something ordered. I won't have time to cook."

Bryan pulls back. "That's fine. Out. I have to finish warming up."

Robert smiles and exits the studio. He knows when to leave Bryan to his craft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**There's a little sexual content in the last word. Enjoy!**

**Scourge**

"That woman is a scourge."

Bryan shrugs out of his jacket, smiling as he watches his lover do the same. His lover is out of sorts, body tight with anger. "That's hardly a nice thing to say about your grandmother."

Robert rounds on his lover. "Do not side with her. I can't deal with the both of you."

Grinning Bryan reaches out and draws his lover close. "I can't help that she likes me."

"That battle axe only likes the way you look. Your personality didn't endear her to you. I can't imagine the trouble she's going to cause." Robert leans into Bryan. "She gets bored in her old age and starts fires for attention."

Bryan smiles and kisses the older man. "Don't react and she'll realize it won't get her anything. And I can always spend time with her."

Robert rolls his eyes. "Gods forbid. No, I'll just leave the scourge to stew in her boredom and deviousness. She deserves it for what she did to my parents, would do to me."

Bryan touches his cheek. "Whatever you want."

Robert stretches up to kiss him. "You allow me far too much."

Resting a hand on Robert's hip Bryan smirks. "I only let you think you get away with too much."

**Camisole**

The sound of the door opening draws Robert's attention and he looks up from the file. "I was expecting yo-oh."

Bryan strides into the office. "Don't say it."

Robert looks at his lover. "I'm not sure I can find the words." A black camisole clings to his lover's torso like a second skin, making his skin look even paler. It isn't quite long enough and there's a pale strip of skin between camisole and pants.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair Bryan groans. "I'm going to kill someone."

Words seem beyond him still and Robert can't help but look, because this is something he knows he'll never see again.

As if sensing his thoughts Bryan smirks and saunters towards the desk. "Well, I never thought this would get you going. And I didn't even plan this."

Robert stands. "I'm surprised they found one that fit you."

Bryan's smirk morphs into a leer and he rounds the desk. He picks up Robert's hand and presses it to his side. "It took a while and I couldn't wander around half dressed."

Robert slides his hand up dark silk. "No, that would have been unacceptable."

Smirking Bryan sits on the desk and draws the other man to stand between his legs. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm taking the camisole off."

"If you must." Robert leans in, hand sliding under the camisole.

**Unnecessary**

"I believe that amount of violence is a little unnecessary."

Bryan looks up as he keeps a knee in the small of the back of the man who just attacked them. "Even though he came at you with a knife?"

Robert shrugs. "Breaking his arm yes, subduing him, not so much."

Shifting to press his knees down harder Bryan smirks. "A concussion doesn't teach these people anything. Breaking bones works so much better."

The man under him squirms and Bryan twists his hand harder, causing him to yelp. "Don't even think about trying to get away or I'll break the other one."

He subsides and Bryan looks back up at Robert. "Are we going to have a problem with the way I choose to do this?"

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. "I suppose not, as I enlisted you to provide protection."

Standing Bryan places his foot on the man's broken arm. "Good, because I'd really hate to have to find a new job. Not everyone is understanding about my attitude."

"I have no idea why that might be." Robert looks at Bryan. "Kindly keep unnecessary amounts of violence to a minimum. I do have a reputation to maintain."

Bryan's smirk widens. "I'll try, but I might have already done some damage."

**Dysgenic**

The papers in Robert's hand are crumpled and Bryan doesn't move. He's known this day was coming but he thought he was going to have more time.

"Something you forgot to tell me?"

Bryan doesn't have to see the papers to know what his lover is talking about. "No. I have a defective heart, Biovolt dealt with it and now I have to have it fixed again. It isn't anything to worry about."

Eyes narrowed Robert steps forward, tapping the papers against the other man's chest. "And you didn't think it was important to let me know you had a dysgenic heart?"

"It's a minor matter and you've had enough stress without me adding this on." He cups Robert's face. "Minor surgery. I haven't even scheduled a date."

Robert glares at his lover but doesn't move away. "And you won't unless I'm involved. Your promise it isn't serious."

Bryan kisses him. "A minor structural defect. Biovolt's fix is breaking down. Three days in the hospital and I'll be home."

Stepping back Robert pushes the paper into Bryan's hand. "I'm still mad but I shall let it slide. Call the doctor tomorrow. I would rather your health was without issue."

Bryan smiles. "I'm not going to keel over, I promise."

**Flambé**

"We could do flambé. Bryan, what do you think?"

Bryan looks up from his work to find Tanja and Robert looking at him. His lover looks bemused and Tanja seems to be waiting with bated breath. "What?"

Robert laughs. "Your work that interesting? Mother wants to light food on fire to entertain our guests."

Setting the pile of papers back into the folder Bryan smirks. "I like fire."

"I would expect that more from Kai than you." Robert looks at his mother. "I suppose you have your answer."

Tanja smiles. "I'll call the caterers and stat getting the rest of the even planning going. Robert, Bryan, I'll call you later."

Robert waits until his mother is out of the room before turning to his lover. "You should have said no."

Bryan stretches out until his feet rest against Robert's shoes. "Why?"

"Because she's been trying to do flambé for an event like this and I keep saying no. Until now."

Rolling his eyes Bryan taps Robert's foot. Which is something you should have told me, since I'm not psychic."

"Would that you were and maybe I wouldn't have to worry about the hotel burning down." Robert leans back in his chair. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

Bryan smirks. "Flaming food. What could go wrong?"

**Examiner**

A hand trails down the scars on his back and Bryan flinches away.

"I said not to move."

Bryan spins to glare at the examiner, smirking when the man draws back. "I told you not to touch me."

The examiner raises his stick. "You won't speak in that way to me thrall."

"And if you touch him again, I'll have you exiled from the city."

Bryan watches as the noble who spoke approaches. Everyone in the city knows the Jurgen family and in particular, the heir, Robert who treats all thralls with respect.

Robert steps up to the dais. "He's mine. Speak to my accountant."

The examiner nods and steps aside.

Watching as the noble climbs to his level Bryan shifts. There's something about the man that calls to him.

Robert steps close. "I know this isn't the answer, but as my personal thrall you'll never have to worry about being pawed at like a belonging."

A cool hand touches a scar on his side. "And no more scars."

Bryan doesn't move as the hand drags the long line. "And if I want to be pawed?"

A faint smile touches Robert's lips. "We'll discuss that at a later date, after you've had a bath and have more skin on your bones."

Bryan smirks at the examiner as he trails after Robert.

**Breasts **

"Do you miss breasts?"

Robert pauses the movement of his fingers up and down his lover's back. Bryan is sprawled next to him, face half buried in the pillow, eyes closed. With the last zephyrs of pleasure skimming through his body and the taste of his lover still on his tongue he can't imagine why Bryan would ask such a question. "Dare I ask what brought this on?"

Bryan grins. "Curiosity. You never slept with a man until me and I assume there are parts of women you miss."

Fingers pressing into heavy muscle Robert laughs. "I should be used to this by now. Some days I do, having a soft body in my bed, but I've become accustomed to waking up to your hard angles." He shifts and leans down to press a kiss to the nape of Bryan's neck.

Dragging his fingers lower he rubs at the entrance to Bryan's body. "Your smell, the feel of your cock in my hand, in me."

Bryan presses back into the touch, one hand fisting at the sheets. "Fuck."

Robert nips at the smooth skin of his lover's shoulder. "Eventually. Some days I might miss them, but I'd rather have you."

Turning Bryan drags Robert down on top of him, catching his mouth in a brutal kiss. "Enough about those. Grab the lube."

Robert laughs against Bryan's mouth as he reaches for the tube in the bedside table.


End file.
